


Flowers with Flowers

by bottleofaire



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fucking Machines, Happy Ending, Incest, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Canon, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofaire/pseuds/bottleofaire
Summary: Once a year the fairies on Water Dragon Isle join one another, man and woman, to create more of their kind. They were not many in number, the humans and dwarves and other predators saw to that, so this ritual was paramount.Razzly is not allowed to participate in said ritual, not yet at least, but she can’t wait to find out what happens! She manages to spy on the events undetected, but she has certainly changed from the experience.
Relationships: Razzly/Rosetta (Chrono Cross), Rosetta (Chrono Cross)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Flowers with Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags as this fic contains incest between sisters, ritual public sex, and machine fucking. If this is not to your liking or comfort level then DO NOT READ. 
> 
> I do NOT CONDONE any of the actions in this fic. This is a piece of fiction, of kink, of fantasy, it isn’t real. If, in real life, you want to harm your sibling and/or relative then you need to seek help before you do any damage. What I gain from writing this, and what some people gain from reading works with incest as a kink, is the ultimate forbidden fantasy. But, like most sexual fantasies, they fall flat once placed in reality.
> 
> This point also goes for the underage tag. Razzly is underage in CC (I think? if not she looks like it) but I headcanon that faeries look the same forever until they die, so an “elder faerie” looks like any other faerie to a human. I do NOT CONDONE sex with underage people irl, this too is a fantasy of the naivety of youth. If you want to harm an underage person, seek help immediately.
> 
> With all that out of the way, here’s a fic I’ve written in the Chrono Cross universe that probably doesn’t make sense with the events in the game. I don’t really care, but I’m pointing that out from the start so you can properly place your expectations lol
> 
> Also, for those still interested, ~enjoy~

Once a year the fairies on Water Dragon Isle join one another, man and woman, to create more of their kind. They were not many in number, the humans and dwarves and other predators saw to that, so this ritual was paramount.

Razzly is still too young, the young faeries are kept away in the caves with the elder faeries as the ones of mating age met in the clearing. This time she managed to sneak away just in time to watch the start of the ritual unfold. Hidden amongst the foliage, laying her body on the water that pooled at the tops of the cave lookouts, her torso submerged and warm, her body was already thrumming at the forbidden as she focused on the faeries below.

In the center, nearest to their Tree, were Rosetta and a male faerie Razzly met before but couldn’t recall his name, kissing just as the others were. All at once, slowly and with open mouths, which Razzly didn’t even know that was a way to kiss! Then, moments later, the faerie couples began disrobing one another. Razzly wasn’t sure how they knew what to do, if they were following a leader or this was knowledge yet to be unlocked, all she knew is that she felt things... similar to whenever she floated in on Rosetta undressing to bathe not weeks ago. Between her legs tingled, forming some sort of wet. When she asked an elder about it, they explained “the flowers and the stems” to Razzly. 

Months ahead of time the faeries created gorgeous beds of flowers, lily pads, and other flora to not only house the mating but the future child. Faeries, while looking like mammals, didn’t carry children like them. A stem and a flower join their wet and warmth, plant that joining on the flower bed, provide water and sunshine until the bud blossoms into a faerie. 

Razzly sighed then, knowing that part, but then the elder explained further. That women have flowers between their legs, with one bud of pleasure nestled atop, and a chest that housed two more buds. While men have a stem that reaches inside the flower to send seed. After both join, they separate, and the seedling falls from the flower to be planted on the bed.

That all sounded, well, kinda scary if Razzly was honest, but she did have one question, “What happens when two flowers join?” 

The elder made a face of displeasure, frowning deeply at the question, but she didn’t admonish outright, instead explaining, “That doesn’t create a faerie. The ritual, as I described, is only for making faeries. While pleasure is gained from this experience, it doesn’t mean a faerie should seek this act outside of the ritual.”

Razzly watches Rosetta’s face now for any signs of said pleasure, hoping if she learned enough she could convince her sister to ritual with her. Rosetta, now completely naked along side the other faeries, reached out for the man, smiling when she held his stem and he placed fingers inside her flower. When he pulled out his fingers, now glistening with wet, he placed them in his mouth. This made Razzly cover her mouth, hopefully quieting her gasp.

Although, if she was paying better attention instead of being enraptured at the sight of Rosetta’s body, she’d notice the other faeries moaning, already too loud to hear any gasp from far away. Her eyes were glued to her sister, watching as her and the man now laid on the bed, he rubbed his stem over her petals, which caused her mouth to open. Razzly wished she was close enough to hear the sounds she was making. Then, after he kissed her, he thrust his stem inside her. A each faerie woman moaned at once. It was a sound that went straight to Razzly’s own flower, she wanted to touch it then, make herself feel as good as her people down below, but what if she missed something? Instead she ground her hips to the ground, the mud conforming to her body but not allowing much traction against her flower. Tears were forming in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to share this feeling with Rosetta instead of being alone, by herself, trying to hump the ground.

Razzly couldn’t see from her position, but tears were forming in Rosetta’s eyes now, pleasure building and building inside her, readying her end of the seedling for planting. What Razzly can see is the man now reaching between the two of them, causing Rosetta to spasm, mouth opening wide and eyes closing as she shouted in pleasure. Razzly, despite better judgment, touched between her own legs, arm sliding under her and through the mud, so once she copied where the man was touching her sister? She exclaimed! This was the bud of pleasure? Sitting atop her flower? This felt much better than she ever imagined!

The men below were all touching their partners buds now, the women louder now, closer to the edge of something that Razzly had yet to experience but was about to watch happen. 

Rosetta’s partner moved his fingers faster over her bud, her body reacting by going taut and quiet, her hands reaching to his butt to hold him inside her before she fell, boneless and gasping.

Razzly couldn’t believe it. Everyone looked so happy, so tired, and so calm. All she felt was high strung, wanting nothing more than to rub herself to completion as well! But she knew she had to move, get away to clean herself and go back as if she never left.

She worked with the elders not too long after, burying the wet seedling in the beds the faerie couples just mated on, something she did in the past but it took on a whole new meaning now. A whole new understanding of how unfair it was that flowers couldn’t be with flowers.

~

Screams echo from the cave, sending shivers down Razzly’s body as the dwarves tied her up in the clearing. She heard them speak in their funny manner about magic, the refinement of it, and how the dwarves wanted to use something called a “machine” to extract and use said magic. The bindings that held her wrists, ankles, and wings together were tight and uncomfortable, digging into her skin deep and painful. But the feeling was nothing compared to the pain she felt hearing the screams the closer and closer to the source they dragged her. Razzly was shaking, petrified at whatever was to come.

Now, at the waterfalls before the room where the water dragon rested, did the dwarves stop and the shouting reach it’s full volume. At first... she didn’t understand what she was seeing? Every faerie that was left alive from the previous attack were naked and each were seated on a huge, metal object. At first her mind supplied that they were being swished to death, liquids coming from each of their bodies and through a tube that fed into the large metal thing.

“The machines will help us with our deed, hi ho!” A group of dwarves said as they fiddled with a ”machine” that was directly in front of Razzly’s prone form. The fairy woman attached had purple hair with pretty curls for bangs... Razzly’s eyes went wide. Rosetta! 

Before Razzly could open her mouth to say anything, Rosetta’s body went taut, her hands reaching up to tease the buds on her chest as the tube was now thrusting quickly in and out of her flower. Her body was shiny, glistening as she bounced with motions from the machine, her voice letting loose shaking moans as her little bud stood proudly between her legs, pulsing as the tube was filling with her liquid. Her eyes fluttering backwards into her head as the machine makes noises, seeming to indicate that it’s collecting her liquid.

Razzly’s body had reacted to the sights before her, even as uncomfortable as she was, her flower was drenched between her legs at the mere sight of Rosetta’s pleasure. 

The dwarves, with seemingly no preamble, tear the clothes off Razzly. She gasps, trying to squirm from her bindings, hoping to grab something to cover herself. Not use, as the dwarves smeared a shiny, goopy balm all over her flower and her chest. 

“Ahhh!”

What was this sensation? 

“Ngh!”

She squeezes her legs together but that only amplifies the feeling. 

Razzly groans when the dwarves undo her bindings, her body now a live wire of pleasure, escape is the last thing from her mind as her hips move of their own accord, her mouth is now open and panting, her eyes are glazing over. Nothing has ever felt this good in all her life. 

The dwarves lift her by her wrists and ankles, opening her flower up to the room as they carry her to a vacant machine. Cool air hits her bud, “Oh!” she shouts as she squirms, loving the feeling of her tingling bud. When they attach her to a machine, setting her bottom on a shallow ledge as they click together metal tight around her waist like a belt, she looks up to find that she’s placed across from Rosetta. Razzly bites her lip, watching the machines attached to her sister slow to a stop as Razzly feels the one she’s connected to ramp up. 

Rosetta opens her eyes and sees Razzly. Although it doesn’t seem as if she’s comprehending the sight, so Razzly tries to help.

“Rosie?” Razzly can barely get out over her trembling, “Are you okay?”

Rosetta blinks, straightens up, rakes her eyes over Razzly’s form before nodding. She doesn’t do or say anything more before her eyes settle on Razzly’s flower, Rosetta’s hands reach up once more to grasp at the buds on her chest, causing her to moan lightly.

The dwarves, meanwhile, are setting up Razzly’s machine. They place a pole at the junction between her legs, a cup extends from the pole, which covers her flower, which is quickly followed by a wet sensation, feeling like many tendrils of water, flitting against her petals and bud.

Rosetta chuckles, “That part might be my favorite.” She’s half smiling as she watches Razzly writhe at the sensations. Her eyes are so dark now, Razzly can’t help but look away. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Razzly turns bright red at her confession. How is saying those words more embarrassing than being naked in front of all that’s left of her people?

Rosetta’s face shifted after those words, a mix between exhaustion and bewilderment. 

Razzly should probably be quiet there mouth opens anyway, “I’ve always ahhh—!” The water speeds up, going inside of her flower now, rushing out and back into the metal tube, cleaning her out. “I always wanted to mate with you, sissy.”

Rosetta blinks again, her mouth falling open.

“I know it is not proper for flowers to be with flowers but, buuuut, nnngh!” 

Something large and bulbous is pressing against her opening now, it must be inside the tube somehow, it feels a bit too big but it is slippery and squishy. It stops it’s entry to move to her bud, encasing it and lightly moving around, causing Razzly’s hips to jolt at every movement. Her hands, not knowing what else to do with them, go under her thighs so she can help pull apart her legs, allowing the unknown presence to have better access to her bud. All the while her eyes never leave Rosetta. This experience is all the more sweet at seeing her beauty, the only fairy that makes her heart beat faster, the fairy who taught her right from wrong, who she’d gladly do anything for. Even die for. 

“Razzie...” Rosetta’s voice is melodic, eyelashes fanning her pretty cheeks as her lips fall apart ever so slightly, her hips moving ever so slightly to rub against the pipe that previously impaled her, fingers twisting at the buds on her chest, “I’d do anything for you.”

“You would?” The pole moves again to Razzly’s entrance, almost able to go in but not yet. It goes back to its previous position but now it is vibrating ever so slightly, “Ah! Sissie! I want you!”

Rosetta bites her bottom lip, one hand sliding down her stomach to touch her bud, she gasps when she makes contact, “I never knew how much I wanted to hear those words from you.”

Razzly whimpers, copying her sister as she takes her even smaller chest into her tiny hands, pinching at her buds as well.

When the pole tries her entrance again, this time it makes its way inside. Oh! It almost hurts! It’s certainly uncomfortable.

Now the sheathe that housed the water and tube falls away, the pole slowly eking its way inside her. Meanwhile Rosetta’s machine is coming back to life, the tube doesn’t come up to clean her, this time the pole slides it’s way past her petals until it’s seated far inside her once more. “We should flower together if we make it out.”

The implications of that sentence on all fronts were lost to Razzly as the machine widened the pole inside her, she never had anything inside her at all before, too young to have mated previously. “Rosie...!” Razzly moans, panting fast, it feels so good but she’s so scared. She’s never done anything like this before. Closest she’s come is touching her petals while bathing, nothing close to whatever exactly Rosetta has felt before.

Rosetta, ever the caring sister, senses her fear, “Don’t worry, Razzie, you’ll feel wonderful soon.”

“Can I feel this with you?” 

She asks so innocently that if it weren’t for the situation it could’ve been able anything. Rosetta knows it for what it is, nods as she smiles for her sister, “Of course.” Razzly might be too young to understand that they probably won’t get out of this alive, “Soon, Razz, soon.”

Razzly nods, mostly for herself, as she looks down at the large pole inside her own body, her stomach bulging at the sheer size of it. 

“It will start moving soon.” Rosetta says, breathless as her own pole has begun to thrust in and out.

Surely enough, the pole pulls back, leaving Razzly to groan as she feels her flower empty. But not quite. It doesn’t leave her entrance, teasing her for what’s to come next. It pulses before it slides back inside of her as Razzly feels wet slide down her thighs, some of it pooling on the tiny ledge her butt is seated on, if the metal was secure around her waist she might slide right off it.

Then, down below, she hears a click before the machine begins moving faster, “Oh! Sissie!” She feels like she has to pee, she has to pee so bad, why does she have to pee all the sudden?! “I—! I need—!”

“Don’t worry, R-Razzie, do what your body, ngh, ah, is telling you!”

That doesn’t sound right but then, the pole vibrates from the inside and she can’t hold back anymore. She throws her head back as she lets out a noise that she can’t even hear right now, everything feels blinding and bright and beautiful. 

But then. Her machine stops. And, from the looks of it, so has Rosetta’s. The dwarves are running around shouting about something “broken broken broken” something something. Razzly finds it so hard to understand them at the best of times.

She blinks, realizing she doesn’t hear the moaning from the faeries anymore, so she looks around. Faeries are falling from their machines, crawling onto the machines push themselves up, looking so tired and disheveled. What is going on?

Rosetta pulls herself off of the tube, flower dripping wet after she disconnects, groaning as she does so, the metal holding her middle falling apart easily. Razzly tries as well and finds the metal unlatched when it definitely wasn’t before. Rosetta’s floating tiredly, holding out her hands out to Razzly, “It’s okay! I’ve got you!”

Razzly can’t help but smile as she knows her sister will catch her.

When they fall together there’s more blinding light behind her eyes. Razzly’s body goes taut once more as that feeling comes roaring back, letting out more wet from inside her flower.

Her sight is fuzzy at first, but she does know that somehow during that time, they began kissing. She melts into Rosetta’s arms, Razzly’s chest buds rubbing against her sisters own, causing them both to moan in one another’s mouths. 

More dwarves are screaming now, but Razzly doesn’t let her sight off of her sister. Her hands are now grasping Rosetta’s butt, pressing them even closer together. Her back feels wet before she realizes that she is now on the ground with Rosetta on top of her. They separate, Razzly protests, but Rosetta places a hand on her sisters chest, pressing her down and still. Her teeth worry her bottom lip as she stares at Razzly, her cute and innocent sister, who doesn’t understand why they’re separated, why Rosetta is opening her legs, and why Rosetta is slotting herself between them. That being said, as soon as their buds touch, Razzly understands why. The sit up in an embrace as they grind their flowers together, buds pulsing as they touch one another. 

All throughout the sisters hadn’t noticed magic glowing alongside them, around them. Extending to the machines and dwarves but leaving their fellow faeries unharmed. The machines were now dismantling as the dwarves were in pain, running away as fast as their little legs would carry them. 

Now? All faerie eyes were on the sisters, none of them upset as they knew, without a doubt, that what they were doing was creating the magic that helped them. So when the sisters finally climaxed together, they startled as the faeries cheered and clapped and danced, their bodies reinvigorated with the magic the sisters emitted.

The two were still connected at their flowers as the pair looked on upon their people. A seedling they didn’t create, of that their was no doubt, but it didn’t matter now. The dwarves were gone and the sisters, Razzly and Rosetta, who loved one another so much, were finally together. Love is what conquered their enemies, flowers overpowered the machines.


End file.
